goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Lucky Star 4
Super Lucky Star 4 (スーパーらき☆すた４ Sūpā Raki Suta Yon) is a 1991 puzzle game developed by Drillimation Studios and published by Namco for arcades and for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Genesis, PC Engine, and for Microsoft Windows, with the beta version released in arcades in August 1991. The official game was released in October 1991. Plot The game is set after the events of Lucky Star 3: Dr. Manhole's Curse. Dr. Manhole is once again revived after a natural disaster off the coast of Japan. His power grows stronger after every earthquake and tsunami. Dr. Manhole has revived himself many times, but his actions have been humiliated by the Izumi legacy and the Magical Girl Team Lucky Star. It has been two years after Dr. Manhole was confronted by the Izumi legacy. Now Kyoto faces the threats of Dr. Manhole. On one dark eerie night, Dr. Manhole rose from his grave to unleash his aggression over the Lucky Star Kingdom. Once again, Konata Izumi, the Hiiragi twins, and Miyuki Takara have been called to defeat Dr. Manhole and restore peace to Kyoto. Blurb This is from the SNES version's back: :A century of Lucky Star tranquility is about to come to a shocking end. Once again the mortifying screams of helpless villagers shake the ground as they huddle against new nightmarish horrors unleashed by the Duke of Darkness, Dr. Manhole. And this time he has a tombstone with your name on it, Konata Izumi. :You must descend into Castle of the Undead and its gruesome ground, accompanied by the most chilling sound effects to ever tingle your spine. Inside, a freshly dug 11 stage adventure features the treacherous Terrace of Terror, the dangerous Rotating Dungeon, the Sunken Ruins of Lost Spirits, torture chambers and creature filled caves. Use your magic like a grappling hook and swing past hundreds of traps and a host of ghost freaks, living corpses and hidden goblins. All while dodging or destroying the unpredictable spitting lizards, carnivorous coffins, and more. :Find the concealed weapons needed to defeat everything from eerie phantoms to haunted furniture. Then prepare to find yourself face-to-thing with hideous torments like the Tongue Lasher, the Darkest Knight, the Bone-Afide Horseman and the Granite Crusher. When your nerves get shot, use your password and take a breather. But forge on, Konata Izumi, because if you thought Dr. Manhole was down for the count, he's only just begun to fright! Gameplay The game carries the same mechanic from the previous three games, but allows four players to play at the same time. Like usual, players destroy blocks being sent to them by shooting them, which disappear when the block they shoot hits the same colored block. If the block they shoot hits a non-matching block, it will just morph into a regular block. Players must destroy the given number of blocks to complete a stage. If a player loses all of their air, then a life is lost, but extra lives are given at 20,000 points, then 60,000 points, then every 60,000 after that, if the player loses all of their lives then a game over screen occurs. Characters Konata Izumi Konata is the main character that player 1 uses. She uses lightning bolts to attack blocks. Her superweapon destroys all block in both a vertical and horizontal line that causes all blocks below the horizontal line to fall. Kagami Hiiragi Kagami is the main character that player 2 uses. She uses her flame miko to attack blocks, and her superweapon destroys all blocks in a 5x5 range. Tsukasa Hiiragi Tsukasa is the main character that player 3 uses. She uses her drill sais to attack blocks, and her superweapon destroys all blocks in a vertical line. Miyuki Takara Miyuki is the main character that player 4 uses. She uses ice cubes to attack blocks, and her superweapon freezes all falling blocks. Gallery 10-17-2015 9-10-48 PM.png|The game's test screen. Category:Drillimation